DK Mountain Barreling
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Donkey Kong end up running from barrels on the DK Mountain. Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble just so happen to be present there as well... oh dear.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was rushing through the Donkey Kong Mountain racecourse as he approached the giant barrel while riding in his Piranha Prowler kart, when Petey Piranha landed in front of him.

"Petey! Move out of the way!" Dry Bowser exclaimed, bumping into the mutated piranha plant as they got blasted into the giant barrel, heading all the way up to the gray colored volcanic mountain that overlooked the jungle, with the two heavyweights landing on each other as Donkey Kong approached them.

"Ook, Dry Bowser look funny in pieces!" DK exclaimed as he pointed at the pile of bones that was Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser just grumbled in annoyance as he placed himself back to normal, with Petey just chuckling at his misfortune. But why was Dry Bowser racing around the DK Mountain, anyway? Because it had an erupting volcano that overlooked a jungle. The boneheaded reptilian skeleton could not resist volcanoes. And as for why Donkey Kong was there? It was his course, first of all, and secondly, he was wondering if he could find any coconut cream pies he could use to shower his one true love. And finally, why was Petey present? The mutated piranha plant was just flying around one of the sixteen racecourses he was permitted to be allowed at, so of course he would make the most of his time there.

Of course, since this is a story involving barrels, there was one impending one that would... well, you'll see. And just so who happens to have been also present there? Why, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, of course!

"Hey Fred," Barney asked as he took a look at the erupting volcano near the jungle foliage they were walking through. "You sure we're gonna get enough coconuts for the Water Buffalo Lodge?"

"Well Barn," Fred replied as he had his caveman club on his hand. "If I know anything about jungles... it's that it's filled to the brim with fruits! We'll have enough in no time!"

It as then that the volcano erupted, causing the entire jungle to shake as several coconuts fell out of the trees providing shade for the jungle. Fred and Barney celebrated as they gave each other a high five, collecting as many coconuts as they could stash within their caveman clothing. But as the title of the story dictated, the two cavemen turned around to see a giant wooden barrel heading... right towards them!


	2. Chapter 2

Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble screamed as they were chased by a giant wooden barrel, with them dropping some of the coconuts that they had

"C'mon, Barn!" Fred exclaimed as he climbed up a nearby grassy vine and swung from one to the next as he glanced down to see the barrel continuing to roll. "We can avoid that blasted thing up here!"

"Easy for you to say, Fred!" Barney responded as he flailed his legs, having barley managed to grab the bottom of the vine as he just missed the barrel hitting him. "You have more strength because of your blessed muscle fat!"

But that wasn't the only barrel action going on at the jungle canvas. Dry Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Petey Piranha were at the base of the active volcano that was the DK Mountain itself, with various boulders bouncing out of it as they barreled down the mountainside towards the tropical jungle below.

"So, any reason why you're here?" Dry Bowser asked while placing himself back together, bone by bone as he was in no rush.

DK chuckled as he adjusted his red tie. "Oh, I'm here to get a delicious coconut cream pie so I can shower the one I love the most!"

"...bananas?" Dry Bowser squinted as he placed his skull onto his bony body, quite literally not thinking with his head.

Petey simply laughed as he shook his own bulbous head, moving his green leaves about as to explain what DK meant by this. Dry Bowser was still quite shocked that DK had a girlfriend, but the three could not have anymore time to think, as a giant wooden barrel suddenly came rolling down at them, causing the three to run as Dry Bowser's Piranha Prowler vehicle was crushed in the process. The skeletal reptile noticed this as he sighed in disappointment, as for him, it was another Tuesday.


End file.
